caring for cho
by adstyle17
Summary: Hermione has a crush on the most unexpected person. Not only is that person a girl, her best friend is her love rival. But Hermione sees something even Harry can't see. Something this person hasn't received and something Hermione possesses. The ability to truly care.
1. Chapter 1

AN; Hey to all my readers so I have decided to create another story alongside converting the bookworm. As you can tell this is called Caring for Cho and this is a chomione fanfic. I know I said in my other story that I would like to see a Fanfic that goes completely by canon but with the pairing of Harry/Cho and I still do. But I write femslash. And there are some scenes in OotP where Hermione is helping Harry get the girl but wouldn't it be interesting if Hermione liked Cho too. Not a big pairing I know so this might not be as popular as the more common pairing of Luna/Hermione but i personally have written down already everything I want to do in every chapter of this story and all I have to do is expand and detail it so updating should be quicker, I make no mistakes and this way I can't get Writer's Block. This story DOES follow canon. This story is third person so no slip ups. 20 chapters exactly.

Summary-Hermione has a crush on the most unexpected person. Not only is that person a girl, her best friend is her love rival. But Hermione sees something even Harry can't see. Something this person hasn't received and something Hermione possesses. The ability to truly care.

Disclaimer: Obviously the Harry Potter universe and all the characters and settings are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Lonely is Cho

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend…" Dumbledore spoke glumly from his chair as all three wizarding schools sat silent and still listening to the Hogwarts headmaster whilst they grieved their lost. Hermione was swallowing trying to make that lump in her throat disappear but all it did was lodge itself even more. Sniffles and quiet sobs were only slightly detected throughout the Great Hall, almost as if people were scared to cry. 'There is no shame in crying' Hermione thought but she herself stayed quiet.

Hermione looked across the hall at a face that should be more affected by Cedric's death than anyone here. Cho had her head hung low, so low you couldn't tell she was crying. There wasn't even any movement to indicate she was. But Hermione knew she was devastated.

"Therefore, I feel you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I feel would be an insult to his memory…" The headmaster continued more passionately. Harry was probably the only person in this hall that felt anything but sadness.

Harry's eyes were raging. He was staring into space, probably not even acknowledging what was being said. Of course he was upset of the loss of Cedric. He watched the boy die, he saw the light leave his eyes, he saw the way the unforgiving green light completely took the boy of his feet and dumped him unceremoniously on the deck. He saw the way his eyes stared sightlessly onwards, never to blink or move again. He saw it all, and it made him furious.

"Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and, reminds us, that though we may come from different countries and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of the recent events, the bonds of friendship made this year will be more important than ever."

At this Hermione looked at Krum who had his hat held tightly against his chest as he listened, just like every other Durmstrang student. Fleur Delacour too was playing with her fingernails as she listened, her thrall dormant completely as now is definitely not the time to be distracting hopeless love-struck boys. The respect Hermione saw that the two schools gave was heart-warming; especially as right at the start of this whole nightmarish tournament they were pretty angry that Hogwarts had two champions instead of one.

"Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind, and honest, and brave, and true. Right to the very end." Dumbledore finished his speech and the whole hall, led by his fellow Hufflepuffs, rose in their seats and gave one mighty standing ovation. All except one heart-broken Ravenclaw girl, Hermione noticed, who never even flinched at the noises around her.

The final feast before all the schools left the following day ended and the first person out of that hall was Cho. Her head was still down low and she spoke and looked at no one as she vacated. Hermione watched her go.

That night in the Gryffindor tower was probably the most sombre experience the whole house had had for an incredibly long time. Laughs and smiles were rare if real. Wizard's chess was being played half-heartedly. Weasley products were nowhere to be seen and the room had very little conversation.

The far right corner near the window was where you could find the Golden Trio and Ginny all staring into space thinking. Ron finally disturbed the silence by saying,

"I wonder how the Hufflepuffs are taking this. Probably, worse than us huh?"

Hermione glared at him as if she seriously couldn't believe how obvious that answer was. "Yeah. Probably." She rolled her eyes at the red-head.

"It's Cho I feel sorry for. She looked distraught." Ginny empathised.

"Obviously not enough. She didn't even stand up and clap like the rest of us did" Ron answered.

"Oh Ron shut up. You really do not understand how girls feel do you." Hermione chided him.

"It's a show of respect." He argued.

"Well, she more than respected Cedric, Ron. You cannot possibly start judging how a girl should feel when she is in love without actually ever being in love yourself." Ginny told him.

"And even if you're not in love, when someone dies who was close to you it will affect you deeply wherever you're a girl or boy. You would do the same thing Ron if someone like Ginny or me died. Just because you don't even know them doesn't mean that you can judge someone like that." Hermione continued.

Feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Ron went bright red and got smaller in his chair.

"Ok, I was out of line." Ron admitted sheepishly.

A silence had overcome the quartet once again before Harry spoke.

"I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning." Harry said tiredly.

"Are you sure mate" Ron asked.

"Yeah. It's been a rough day. Night"

After the rest of the group had wished him a good night's sleep Harry disappeared up the stairs and the silence continued briefly before Hermione had had enough.

"Seriously, if no one is going to say anything or do something I might as well join him." She said and instantly she had left her seat at the window and followed behind him. She was about to pass the boys dormitory stairwell to get to the girl's when she saw Harry not climbing the stairs. Instead he was seated three steps up thinking profusely.

"Harry, I thought you were going to bed. Are you okay?"

He didn't respond.

Hermione sighed and sat herself down beside him on the step. "If you're blaming yourself again you better stop right now."

"Who else is there to blame other than me Hermione?" Harry answered her.

"Erm, how about Lord Voldemort, or Barty Crouch Jr or any of those Death Eaters who were with you both in the graveyard. They might be more than worthy candidates, Harry".

"I should have been quicker. I should have made sure Cedric got back to the cup." Harry blasted himself.

"Oh yeah and left with the only piece of magical transportation you had. It wouldn't be Cedric we would be mourning if that had happened and our whole lives may have been completely doomed if you had died instead." Hermione said before laying her hand over his clenched fist. "Instead of blaming yourself maybe you should stop to think about what your top priorities are. And if you don't know them I will tell you. They are: Be a beacon for the entire wizarding world to admire, stabilize your life again and enjoy the time spent with the people around you. Will you do that Harry?"

Harry sighed heavily and for the first time in days, smiled "Of course I will".

"Good. So don't let me catch you loathing yourself again or I might knock some sense into that thick head of yours, Voldemort be damned" Hermione told him good-naturedly.

"Ok. Thanks Hermione, you're my besty you know that?"

"Yeah and you're my besty too".

The remaining days of term had dragged excruciatingly but the day was finally here that the school body went home for the summer. After watching the Beauxbaton carriage fly away and the Durmstrang ship sail away and disappear beneath the waters of the Black Lake. The Hogwarts students made their way down to Hogsmeade for the train home.

The Golden Trio plus Ginny, Fred and George found a compartment and before they knew it were laughing and joking all the way back to Kings Cross.

Soon it was time to depart and the Gryffindor's piled out the door and straight into the oncoming arms of Molly Weasley.

"OHHH YOU'RE ALL BACK AND WELL. It's so good to see you all."

"Ge'rof mum. Let me breathe" moaned Ron looking mightily uncomfortable at being mothered.

Molly released her grip and turned to Harry giving him similar treatment. "Hello again Harry. I hope you have a good summer, it's about time you had some good luck."

"Nice to see you Miss Weasley. Thank you." He said warmly.

"You're welcome dear."

Molly released him and was about to envelope Hermione in a hug before she stopped herself and instead just smiled and said "Hermione nice to see you dear." Clearly, she had still got some bad blood with Hermione concerning a story put in the Daily Prophet about her which resulted in Hermione receiving a very small Easter egg whilst the others got big ones.

Hermione just forced a smile and replied "Thank you Miss Weasley".

"We'd better be off dear." Said her husband beside her.

"OH yes. Well, have a nice holiday you two." Molly said to Hermione and Harry.

After all the Weasleys were gone Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes.

"Well, have a nice summer Hermione and I'll write to you." Harry told her whilst they hugged goodbye."

"Ok and you know you can talk to me about anything right. Anything at all."

"I know"

Then they both started heading for the wall until Hermione stopped dead. "Hermione what is it?"

"Harry, look" Hermione said nodding her head in the direction she was looking at. Harry followed her direction and they both saw a crest-fallen Cho collecting her stuff and walking of miserably.

"Why is she on her own? Why aren't her parents or whoever come to collect her?" Hermione asked concerned.

"They are probably meeting up somewhere. Don't worry about it, she'll be ok." Harry assured her.

Hermione continued to look at her as she walked away and thought 'I'm not so sure about that'.

An; first chapter of this story done. Hope you like it. Reviews would be nice.

Tbc…The Mystery That Is Cho.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-Hermione has a crush on the most unexpected person. Not only is that person a girl, her best friend is her love rival. But Hermione sees something even Harry can't see. Something this person hasn't received and something Hermione possesses. The ability to truly care.

Disclaimer: Obviously the Harry Potter universe and all the characters and settings are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

The Mystery That Is Cho

It was a pretty good summer for Hermione and Ron at least. The same could not be said by The-Boy-Who-Lived. His summer went from bad to worse.

He left Hogwarts still down-heartened and bitter about the graveyard, the Tri-wizard Tournament and the death of Cedric Diggory and this continued into the holidays. And just like every year since his Hogwarts letter arrived, he had to return to the Dursleys; not the best type of people to return home to if you can call it a home instead of a prison. Harry tried to get a breath of fresh air and escape the Dursleys just once but even that was too much to ask for. Whilst minding his own business in the local park, Dudley Dursley decided to show up with his gang. Harry had tried to wind up the guy in hopes that he would humiliate him in front of his gang (it was the least Harry could do over a fourteen year torment) but Dudley was soon retaliating and went for the low blow. After mocking Harry about his dead mother, Harry had had enough. Whilst his gang members laughed and cackled at the supposed stick in Harry's hands, Dudley and Harry were having a stare down.

That was where everything went south. The wind picked up, the skies darkened and the temperature dropped several degrees in the space of a few seconds. His confused assurances that he was not to blame for the sudden change in climate suddenly sprang the two boys into action. The rest of Dudley's gang were long gone. Harry and Dudley started to run; it wasn't until they reached the underpass that they were halted by two Dementors. They started to feast on the boys precious memories like drinking juice out of a carton with a straw. Harry was able to fight his Dementor long enough for him to draw his wand. One Patronus charm later and the Dementor had gone. Soon after Harry also dispatched the second Dementor.

Couldn't even step out his front door for two minutes without some sort of magical person or being after him. And it got worse when he received a letter from the Ministry expelling him from Hogwarts for underage magic and performing magic in the presence of a Muggle. Harry would later find out that he would actually be given a fair trial to decide his fate.

Beside that there was the Ministry and the Daily Prophet on a mission to take apart Harry and Dumbledore's proclamation that Voldemort was back, Calling Harry a liar and Dumbledore a fool.

And there was the issue of Harry's sudden spurts of anger and frustration. He often snapped at Hermione and Ron and he didn't even know why. So overall, his summer wasn't the best.

Hermione had spent a lot of the summer spending time with her aunt and cousins. They went for shopping sprees for clothes, shoes and Hermione's choice, books. Then she would settle down in her closest cousin's room, Chantelle, and would waste away the nights talking. She would talk about her boarding school (of course her cousins and aunts were unaware that she was a witch) and her best friends Ron and Harry. Chantelle would talk about boys and girl banter. Hermione wasn't really a fan of that stuff and Chantelle knew that so she often made sure that she wasn't too enthusiastic about the subject, this Hermione was thankful for because at least Chantelle was considerate enough to actually make sure that Hermione felt comfortable.

Hermione spent the remainder of the time up until everyone arrived at Grimmauld Place; the home to the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius' house, at the Weasleys. Every night Ginny and Hermione sat talking similarly to how Hermione and Chantelle sat talking except a little less talk about boys and a lot of laughs. Ron and Ginny played Quidditch mostly during the daytimes whilst Hermione sat reading books. Of course Hermione had finished all homework and so instead sat reading romance novels (only once the other two were in the air, they would only tease her). Hermione mostly read about heterosexual romances but occasionally some homosexual novels. Hermione often wondered about the difference between being in love with a girl and being in love with a boy. Obviously the homosexual relationship is frowned upon more than the heterosexual one and is not technically natural in terms of breeding. However, Hermione often noticed that girls understand girls better than guys and those girls know what other girls like. She saw nothing wrong with homosexual relationships. The magical world seems more embracing anyway over the non-magical. In some parts of the Non-magical world homosexuals are the equivalent of a pure-blood dating a muggle-born. Hermione was glad that homosexuality wasn't an issue here, obviously because she had nothing against them, yes that was all, right?

But the days were rough after Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place. Harry was like a bomb waiting for the detonator; a detonator in the form of a variety of words that people spoke to him. At first Hermione and Ron thought he was just angry over the trial and the Ministry but soon re-evaluated that when a week after he arrived he was still biting and snapping at people. Hermione and Ron were starting to get concerned.

Finally the day they could all go back to Hogwarts came and Harry was the happiest he had been all summer. But the others knew that wasn't saying much and it was only a matter of time before that changed again.

* * *

><p>"You guys find a seat. Me and Ron need to check that everyone has got on board." Hermione told the others.<p>

"Oh right you're prefects now. That's gonna take some getting used to." Ginny replied.

"Hey it's Hermione. Is it really all that surprising she was chosen?" Ron said looking at Hermione good-naturedly.

"Ha ha. Hilarious Ron. What is even funnier is that you got chosen, that is surprising." Hermione retaliated.

"Hey, I never asked to be a prefect. I obviously was chosen because they thought I would do a good job. They must have seen potential in me." Ron assured them both.

"They might have seen something but it ain't potential. Now don't you both need to be somewhere?" Ginny asked rhetorically.

"Come on Ron." Hermione said tugging Ron along whilst giving a small wave goodbye to Ginny.

Hermione and Ron soon decided that they should help search the two ends of the train and meet back in the middle again when they had finished. According to the letter we both received during the summer we were to make sure that first years were settled and that everybody was on the train before the train departed.

Hermione was checking the last of the compartments when something brushed past her left arm. Hermione spun and her eyes landed on a sheepish Cho Chang who apologized shyly and continued walking onwards until she slipped into an empty compartment. Hermione was still staring at the door for a few seconds before she recovered and went to walk away. But she never managed two steps before she stopped again, thinking hard.

'Cho returns home for the holidays only for no one to meet her and now she is isolating herself from her housemates or is being ignored by them.' Hermione thought. She was concerned solely because she always thought Cho liked company and had a lot of people looking out for her. If she was being ignored, then why? Cho was a nice girl who always studies and could almost compare to Hermione. Hermione generally thought that Cho certainly wasn't being ignored; it was more to do with her isolating herself. But at the same time shouldn't her housemates know this. If it were Hermione who was upset she knew Harry or Ginny would comfort regardless of whether I told them to or not. Why couldn't they take the initiative? Well, if they weren't going to do it than Hermione would.

And with that Hermione confidently reached for the compartment door and stepped inside.

When she finally acknowledged Cho, who was slightly surprised at Hermione but soon recovered and kept her head down. "What is it you want… Hermione isn't it?"

Hermione's throat was dry and she had to gulp. Finally she resorted to a nod.

"What is it you want, Hermione?" Cho said still looking at her shoes.

"I…erm…I…wan…I…er…" Hermione spluttered. 'Gosh why am I this nervous? Where has my Gryffindor spirit gone?'

Cho sensed my ramblings and smiled "I'm not that scary am I. Come on, what was it you wanted?"

Hermione finally found her voice but it was a note too high. "I wanted to check on you." 'Oh my god, why am I acting like this'

Cho raised an eyebrow and Hermione tried to explain what she meant. "No, I mean I wanted to check you were ok. I'm not snooping honest I just wanted to see if you were ok. You know after everything."

Cho's gaze returned to her shoes. "I'm coping, just".

Hermione just stood there and fidgeted 'what am I doing, I never fidget'.

"Is there something else?" Cho asked quietly.

"I…erm noticed you aren't with anyone. Not that it's my business but why is that. Don't answer that if you don't want to, I was just curious".

"I just prefer to be alone at the moment. I'm sorry but I don't to talk about…what happened, or anything for that matter. I'm sorry but can you kindly leave?" Cho insisted softly.

Hermione laughed nervously "Of course, take no notice of me. I'll just go"

"Wait." Exclaimed Cho.

Hermione froze with her hand on the door handle.

"Thank you. For making sure I was ok. It was nice to meet you Hermione"

Hermione nodded and said "You're welcome. It was nice to meet you too"

* * *

><p>"Ron. All you think about is food. Just stop complaining about your bloody duties." Hermione scorned the red-head. They had finished making sure the students had successfully managed to get off the train with no problems. They were now on their way to the carriages to be escorted to the castle.<p>

"My, what is up with you? Ever since you've returned from your bloody duties you've been snapping at me. It's bad enough with Harry, now you're in on it too" Ron huffed.

Hermione sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"What about? Not Harry. He might not have been his usual self but at least he wasn't snapping at us. Maybe he has gotten over everything that happened last year. Maybe he was just depressed. There is no need to worry."

"I'm not worried about Harry. At least, not just Harry."

"Who then?" Ron asked baffled.

"Cho Chang of course."

"Why are you worried about her? You don't even know her.

"Maybe I want to change that." She would have continued but at that time a group of third-year Hufflepuffs came barging past, almost knocking Hermione to the ground. Ron Glowered at them but Hermione barely acknowledged them; she just clutched her book closer to her chest, thinking deeply.

"So what's worrying you, about Cho?" Ron asked after he had turned back to face her.

"She looks so lonely. She is avoiding her friends. She says it's because she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. Don't tell me how I know this but I think something is troubling Cho and it's not just about Cedric."

"Go on." Ron urged her.

"On the platform, when we came home, Harry and I saw Cho step off the train and leave the platform alone. No one came to meet her or welcome her home. And earlier when I talked to her she was trying to subtly keep her arm from my view."

"How do you mean?"

"For example, she was constantly adjusting her sleeve. She was trying to hide something. She was completely alone in that carriage and she preferred to keep it that way. There is something more personal going on…" they had reached the carriages now and they noticed Harry staring longingly at the previous carriage. On that carriage was a certain Ravenclaw who was ignoring every attempt her friends had to include her in their conversation. She looked up and her eyes met Hermione's. She smiled then looked down again. "…and I'm determined to find out what that is." Ron just nodded and they proceeded to get in the next carriage with Harry, Neville and a blonde Ravenclaw they later learnt was named Luna Lovegood.

'Cho. How can a girl so mysterious capture my attention so much?' Hermione thought with a smile she never knew was on her face.

An; thanks again readers. No reviews but that is to be expected, this is a niche pairing. But still reviews would be nice.

A mistake that would most likely be in here is concerning the P.O.V. This story is third person but my other story is first person. As I am changing between the two stories I might get my P.O.V's wrong so ignore them.

I'm not quite sure what Hermione and Ron did that summer. If it was mentioned in the film and I have forgotten it please remind me.

First signs of Hermione's crush this chapter but what is up with Cho? You'll have to wait.

Tbc…Dreaming of Cho.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming of Cho

The meadow went on for acres. Every strand of grass reached her fingers that hung at the sides; she let her palms brush the tips of the blades and watch the wind whistle through the long grass. Her hands lay upon a Hydrangea flower; it's turquoise richness releasing a luscious and potent aroma. Her eyes cannot fight the urge to close in satisfaction as the smell permeates through her nostrils. The sun beams down on her; the temperature not too hot. She soon found herself giggling and skipping around in the greenery; any logical explanation to this unknown as she twirls repeatedly.

She doesn't care that her uniform will get creased. She doesn't care that her hair will get windswept. She doesn't care that she is in the middle of a meadow and doesn't even know why she is there or how she got there. She is just carefree of everything and is just enjoying every second of this paradise.

She then notices an oak tree she never saw earlier and immediately feels curious. She headed in its direction still skipping. The closer she got to the swing the more she had the urge to just sit down and watch the wildlife amongst this alluring landscape. As she nears the tree she saw a swing hanging by a huge branch on the other side of it. It was swinging. She could tell by the way the swing was moving that the cause of the movement was not the wind that still blew. It was swinging with signs of someone who had vacated the seat a few moments ago. She looked drastically around for that someone but all she saw was the never-ending meadow.

She then proceeded to take the place of said person in that seat and swing it nonchalantly.

She was baffled to where he or she had gone to. Clearly, someone had been sitting here before I arrived. Maybe this person was shy and scarpered at the sight of someone else in her space. Maybe it was poltergeist activity. It being the magical world anything was possible really.

Soon though she forgot about this mystery person and was soon swinging happily in the swing, each time attempting to get higher than the previous swing. After five minutes of this a giggle escaped her lips…or that is what she thought. She was wrong because as soon as she recognised the noise she realised it was not coming from her mouth. She turned in the direction of the noise and found something that caused her to slip of the swing.

Just like a mirage, a pond was starting to fade into view. The more she looked at it the more it turned opaque and she could now see a waterfall showering the pond beneath it with gallons upon gallons of water. The rocks were whitish grey with a contrasting light green splattering over them. It made the whole scene even more tranquil.

In her shock she was oblivious to everything else than the sight before her. This was proven as she jumped back in surprise when the water was disturbed and the head and shoulders of a girl appeared bobbing along the surface. "Well, fancy seeing you here beautiful" the girl said swishing her wet hair around as eye contact was made.

It was here where she recognised the face in the pond and breathed out "Cho."

"Hallo, Hermione. It's nice of you to drop by." Cho replied.

Then Cho rose up even further out of the confines of the water and Hermione had free eye access to her upper abdomen. Hermione tried with all her might to look away instead of just blushing and staring but her eyes were glued.

"What's wrong beautiful. Do I have something you like?" Cho teased.

Hermione's went as wide as saucers but she was even more shocked when she realised she was slowly advancing on the beautiful, smirking girl floating in the water like a mermaid. Soon, despite her horror, she was at the bank.

"Well. Are you gonna join me?" Cho continued who was waiting enticingly and sensually for the brunette. Hermione felt herself nod despite her hard efforts not to. She slowly slipped her feet out of her shoes and proceeded to remove her long white socks, rolling them down her shins.

"Come on. I'm waiting" Cho chuckled mock impatiently.

Soon Hermione's shirt was unbuttoned and pulled open leaving her with the top half of her underwear. Then her skirt followed, revealing her bottom half. She reframed from going full nude and even in her turned on state, Hermione held her modesty. Her right arm was covering her chest, rubbing her shoulders nervously, whilst her left was blocking off Cho's view to her groin. All the way through this Hermione was fidgeting and shifting her weight constantly on each foot.

"Now don't be shy my sweet. Here sit yourself down here beside me." Cho said invitingly as she pulled herself up and sat on the bank.

There was a reason why Cho seemed to be resembling a mermaid in the water. It's because she was a mermaid. Her tail was five foot long; half a metre thick at its widest point and a combination of sapphire, emerald and citrine scales an inch wide. The webbing on the tip of her tail was a paleish blue and stretched like chewing gum between all five tail points.

The sight you would think would lose some attraction did quite the opposite to Hermione. Hermione back-pedalled so much she lowered her limbs away from her body which provoked Cho's next response.

"Now that is a gorgeous body. Come on sit beside me."

Hermione, nervously once more, bent down and sat closely but not too close to Cho, with her legs tucked underneath her. At Cho's nod of encouragement Hermione then shifted so she wasn't sitting on her legs then placed them and her feet in the cool water below.

"Now that's better isn't it? Don't you find this place just beautiful?" Cho asked.

Hermione hadn't spoken for a while and during this time her throat had dried up so her voice came out scratchy. "Ye-es lovee-ly".

Cho then turned away and she suddenly turned serious. "You know, it's good you showed up because there is something I want to tell you."

Anxious to hear what the girl had to say Hermione searched for Cho's eyes and her heart skipped a beat when she met them.

"I've been thinking about you a lot recently." Cho continued. "And I feel it's about time I tell you my feelings towards you."

Hermione's heart was beating like a jackhammer and she daren't breathe until the girl had told her exactly what it was she had to tell her; she could tell which direction this conversation could take.

"I like you and I think I want to kiss you." Cho finished and immediately leant closer to Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes and just waited for the feeling of succulent and soft lips on her own…

"Wake up Hermione! Lessons start in ten minutes!" Lavender yelled whilst roughly shaking the brunette awake.

Hermione shot up in her bed and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Lavender had removed her arms from the brunette and folded her arms in amusement. "Having nice dreams, were we?"

After remembering the recent events of her dream and her later than usual rising from her bed, Hermione blushed in embarrassment. "Of course not just overslept that's all" Hermione denied.

"Oh of course. Do you usually pucker your lips in your sleep?" Lavender inquired knowingly.

"No"

"Well then it doesn't take a genius to know what you were dreaming about does it. Come on then, who was it you were kissing in your sleep?" Lavender asked.

"No one. Now can I have some privacy?" Hermione huffed in reply.

It was bad enough getting caught dreaming something like that let alone being caught by the schools top gossip guru. Hermione was embarrassed and confused as it is and the last person she would want to find out is Lavender Brown. What made it worse was the fact it wasn't even a boy. If Hermione could give a hundred guesses to Lavender to see if she could guess who she dreamt of she still would be none the wiser. If Lavender heard she had a very alluring dream about a certain Ravenclaw that even Hermione herself didn't think she was attracted to, with the added bonus of that Ravenclaw being a girl, Hermione would never live it down.

"Whatever." Lavender snickered as she turned around and left the dormitory. As the door swung shut, Hermione immediately jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom. After rinsing her face in cold water and catching her breath and her bearings, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror.

'What in all that's sane was that about?' she ridiculed herself.

That dream felt so vivid. So real. Where did it come from? For what reason could a dream like that pop into my head? Yes, I might've been concerned for the girl but never did I think I could ever be attracted to her. This was all so sudden. So confusing. Did I really feel the feelings I felt in the dream or was that typical dream nonsense?

I leant back on the sink running my fingers through my hair. The more I tried to deny the feelings I had in the dream the more I was convinced they were real. But this couldn't be possible? Does this mean I'm gay? Is this a simple crush or is it love? What about Harry and his attraction to her? Do I have to compete with him, my best friend? Would I be able to?

The more I thought about it the more questions popped up and the more panicked I got. Finally, I drew breath. My breathing slowly steadied and I had calmed down my blood pressure to a more tolerable rate. I told myself to stop thinking about it now and answer those questions at a later date. I decided to skip my shower and get hurriedly dressed ready for Charms before I was late.

Ten minutes later found Hermione rushing to Charms as quick as her legs could carry her with her textbooks clutched closely to her. Two minutes separated Hermione from being late and on the first week back too.

The main route would take too long now as the majority of the school body would be emanating through that area and it would take Hermione forever to get through the crowd. Hermione took the longer route which involved going down the moving stairways, hoping and praying the stairs were kind and didn't inconveniently move. Fortunately for Hermione they were. Hermione had finally got to about two corners away from the classroom with a sigh of relief from her lips as she arrived on time when the inevitable clash of bodies happened and both parties were thrown backwards to the floor in a pile of tangled legs and messed paperwork.

Hermione mumbled an apology through her winded breath and proceeded to gather her textbooks up and untangle her legs from this unfortunate stranger's one. After she had done so Hermione was about to get to her feet when she recognised the voice of the person she collided with and instantly she cursed the irony.

"That's Ok. It was as much my fault as it was yours." Cho assured her also sounding winded.

"Cho. Oh I am so sorry, really. I was late for Charms and I was rushing. Are you hurt?"

"It's ok, I'm fine Hermione. We're both fine." Cho answered with a smile.

Hermione warmed inside from her name being spoken but ducked her head down when she was too nervous to meet Cho's eyes. This was where she noticed a sheet of lined paper, not parchment, by her foot. Cho also noticed it to and in her panic she tried to laugh it off and pick it up before Hermione did but she already had bent down and glanced at what was on the other side.

It was a coloured doodle of a family. A black-haired mother wearing a bright yellow dress with orange flowers covering it, a black-haired father in a black T-shirt and dark blue shorts and a black –haired girl wearing a purple dress. The parents were holding the hands of the girl, one parent on each hand. The girl couldn't be any older than twelve and the parents were in their mid-thirties to early forties. They were standing in luscious gardens with Hydrangeas everywhere sprouting above luscious green blades of grass. The picture looked almost like Hermione's dream which Hermione put down as a spooky coincidence. They were all smiling and above the family in bubble writing was the title of this picture; A Perfect Family.

Hermione had looked at it for no more than two seconds before Cho had snatched the paper out of her hands quite harshly and crumpled it. "Forget about that" Cho said with a forced smile "Just some crappy drawing I did in a History of Magic lesson. See you" And with that Cho was gone.

Hermione was shocked at Cho's hasty exit, but not as shocked to see what it clearly was about. Why would Cho act so negatively towards a nice picture of what I assume to be her family? Is she ashamed of it? If so, why? Wouldn't having such a nice family in reference to what the picture was showing a good thing?

Hermione could only guess as to what this was linked to. Did this have something to do with why she has been isolating herself? Is this what is making her upset?

Hermione didn't know but there was only one way to solve this problem. Whatever the cost, however hard it would be, regardless of her new feelings and Harry's feelings and the consequences of what a long amount of time would do to Hermione's newfound crush on Cho. Regardless of all of that, she had to befriend Cho so that she could help her with her problem properly.

Hermione was not going to play detective on this because that would be snooping in on Cho's personal life when she had no right to. And Harry wasn't going to befriend her anytime soon. It had to be her as no one else cared enough.

Hermione got to her lesson five minutes late and never stopped thinking about Cho.

AN; Finally, chapter three is up. You guys have no idea how pressured I've been recently by assignment deadlines and if I told you I would boggle your minds. Even so sorry for the wait but here is a nice chapter to continue the Caring for Cho series.

Hydrangeas are going to be a very significant but subtle theme in this story but you will not find out why until the end why they appear in random places and are relevant to the context behind Cho and Hermione's eventual relationship so look out for them.

Next chapter HOPEFULLY up soon.

To be continued in…chapter unnamed but shouldn't be by the time you read it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OH MY GOSH READERS. It has seriously been too long hasn't it. Sorry to all my readers who have been kept waiting for just one blooming chapter. I have an excuse but that isn't important now; all you really care about is me shutting up and you being able to read the chapter. So yeah onwards.

Chapter 4-Stubborn is Cho

"Harry, you have to tell Dumbledore about this." Hermione begged after seeing the vicious scars caused by a blood quill that Umbridge punished Harry with as part of his detention.

The only thing going through Hermione's head apart from her concern over Harry was the abuse of power the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was clearly exploiting and if she did it to Harry then there was no doubt she would do the same to someone else, maybe some first years. They were nervous of this school already without what could only be described as physical abuse by a professor no less.

"No" Harry replied whilst rolling his sleeve down "he has enough on his plate already. Besides I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction".

"Blimey Harry" Ron blurted "She's tormenting you. This is something the parents need to know about".

"Yeah well I don't have any of those do I Ron" Harry said pointedly.

They broke into an awkward silence.

"I still think we have to do something about this. If not for your sake, for the younger student's." Hermione persisted.

"Hermione, do you really think Umbridge cares about who she dishes the punishment out on? I bet with all the cruel punishments she dishes out they have a ministry official who can 'justify' those punishments." Harry explained impatiently.

"But someone has to look out for the voiceless and defenceless. I am not setting an example if I turn a blind eye to this." Hermione continued despite the warning looks being sent her way by Ron.

"Hermione as chivalrous as you sound I'm afraid it won't be nothing more than an interference to Umbridge. Just drop it." Harry said getting visibly agitated now.

" I can't! I'm a prefect!" Hermione said also getting annoyed .

"So is Ron but he knows when to drop things unlike you!" Harry retaliated.

It was clear this had turned into a full-fledged argument and in Harry's latest temper it was a very low chance that Hermione would win but Hermione's passion was ignited and she was going to give Harry his money's worth.

"Yes, he is. But, no offence to Ron, he is a passive prefect. Someone who does his duties just so he can get back his free time. I am an active prefect. Someone who sees wrongdoing and reports it regardless of who it is because it is not fair to let it continue."

"Oh whoopee, Hermione is gonna make a difference. I hate Umbridge more than even you do but this woman is capable of destroying many lives just by clicking her fingers. She even has some professors wrapped around her little finger and she is relentless in what she does. She cheats the system and gets away with it and little-miss-sunshine here thinks she can put an end to that by 'reporting her to the headmaster'." Harry argued.

Hermione was shocked to hear what Harry was saying to her. "What the hell has happened to you Harry? Where is that always decent Harry Potter I've come to know for five years?"

"He is right here. And don't get on at me about decency. Why should I play by the book whilst other nasty people discard it time and time again?" Harry said now at his feet. Ron took that moment to run for the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"Because it proves you're the bigger man!"

"The bigger man! A bigger man has power over something. What power do i have right now. None."

Hermione try to tell him he was wrong. Tried to persuade him he has power. The words were even coming out of her mouth before she realised that he was right.

Right now, neither Harry nor Dumbledore had much power. The power the headmaster has over the school is fading by the day and the Daily Prophet is no help in the matter. Like Hermione had said before, the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts and no one can stop them it seems.

Harry saw her hesitation. "See even you know it to be true."

Then Hermione had another thought. "You may not have power at the moment but there is power in numbers."

Harry let out a groan of frustration but Hermione continued on. "Harry a mutiny against her might be what can turn this around."

"More people just means more punishment. Hermione I understand that you want jus-'

"For heaven's sake Harry, are you really this incapable of doing good when you see something that needs stopping!" Hermione's agitation at Harry had grown to the point where words were slipping out of their own accord. "Umbridge aside, you can't even help Cho when you see she's hurt."

"WHAT?" Harry shot back. Behind the anger Hermione saw traces of confusion and it got her even more riled up.

"You haven't even noticed have you?! That poor girl is hurting and the person with the crush on her can't even see it!"

"Even if i had noticed what could I do about it?!" Harry fumed.

"ANYTHING. Show her concern or just talk to her! Any of those would suffice!"

Hermione knew she shouldn't be going anywhere near this topic with Harry in the mood he was in but something deep inside her refused to back down.

"Are you really that clueless when it comes to love?" Hermione said and immediately wished she didn't. That was out of line.

Harry immediately fired up and he looked scarily angry. "Oh, I don't know maybe if had love given to me all my life I might have a different perspective of it! But I haven't been have I?! So forgive me if I can't help everyone at the same time like apparently Hermione can!" Harry ranted furiously.

"Harry, i'm sorry I didn't mean it. But it's just that no one seems to care about her." Hermione apologized.

"You think I don't care about her! Well, I do. But I barely know her. How am I in any position to help her?"

"It doesn't seem as if you even want to try." Hermione sniped.

"If you're so worried about her why don't you help her yourself?!" Harry retorted.

"Oh I was already intending to , don't worry about that. Especially as I'm the only one who gives two hoots about her." At that Hermione turned and went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory whilst Harry sat and brooded.

The first Hogsmeade weekend was upon them. Hermione and Harry had made up but that didn't stop them from being bitter towards the other. Harry could only blame his bitterness on his abnormally short temper but Hermione could not really decipher where her bitterness came from. It might have been lingering annoyance at Harry's ignorance towards Cho, she refused the thought that her bitterness might come from her current conflict about choosing between her friend and her crush.

Yes a crush. It was stupid for Hermione to say otherwise. She had that dream three nights in a row. Always with little changes like Cho would be in a Jacuzzi rather than a pond or the swing would become a tyre hanging from the tree. At one point Hermione went fully nude in her dream, to say that she was mortified at it when she woke up is an understatement.

Hermione really was at a crossroads. She so longed to continue being a true friend to Harry, especially after everything that has happened to him and everything that will happen to him. But Hermione was scared at how far her attraction to Cho might go; if her attraction turned into love then Hermione wasn't sure if she could continue being his best friend if they both wanted the same girl. Hermione had never been in love before but she was pretty sure she would fight Harry for Cho if she ended up falling for her.

The at first worrying point about admitting her feelings for the girl was exactly that. She was a girl. But after a few days she realised that she didn't actually mind all that much what gender Cho was.

Was she admitting she was gay or that she swung both ways? Maybe. But what is certain is Hermione definitely sees beauty in girls. Lavender is really quite pretty to Hermione but her nosiness and pompous attitude discourages any attraction Hermione may have to her. Even though Hermione has spoken to Cho only twice and only briefly, Hermione could tell she was not Lavender. She also trumps everyone else beauty wise: she has a stunning figure that looked athletic but goddess like, hair that looked like it would be well-conditioned at times where you thought that it would be impossible and her face looked naturally beautiful, innocence and modesty made her features look more beautiful than anything Hermione had ever seen before.

Would she give up a chance to be with Cho so that she could continue to be friends with Harry? Hermione knew the moral and decent answer. Like Harry pointed out during the argument he and Hermione had, Harry has received next to no love during his life up until the day he met Sirius and all he really has is his friends, Dumbledore and Sirius to confide in. Even when he didn't have Sirius he had Hermione and Ron to trust. How much of a betrayal will Harry find if Hermione was selfish and bagged the girl he had been crushing on since the start of fourth year. But wasn't one supposed to be selfish for the one they love. And an even more selfish part of Hermione was telling her that if Harry wanted Cho that badly he should fight for her just as much as she would. But for the moment Hermione was about as near to being with Cho as Harry was. And today was about trying to enjoy their time away from the horrendous term they have suffered to start the year.

"So what's the plan then?" Ron asked as the Golden Trio made their way into Hogsmeade.

"I was thinking maybe ice creams from Madam Puddifoot's firstly" Hermione answered.

"What about Zonkos?" Ron suggested.

"You know that the instant we bring them products into Hogwarts we will all be writing 'I will not play around with childish magical products' in our own blood." Harry said.

"Does it hurt to just look around?" Ron asked.

"We haven't come to Hogsmeade to just look around, we are here to enjoy ourselves and goddamnit we are going to enjoy ourselves today." Hermione told them "But Harry does have a point, you are not very good at resisting temptation Ron and if Umbridge does catch you..."

"Yeah, I know. Zonko's is a no no." Ron interrupted. "Wish we were in sixth year then we all will be of age to drink in the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh yes coz getting hammered is much better than having a nice time" Hermione said sarcastically.

Three chocolate brownie sundaes was placed at the table and true to continuity Ron was already indulging himself only to stop for his sudden grimace in pain.

"Brain freeze." Harry said "You would think he would learn from that but i guarantee in about thirty seconds he will be steamrolling again"

"Shut up Harry" Ron said still grimacing.

Hermione hadn't spoken a word since they sat down. She was just staring at the tablecloth paying next to no attention.

"Hermione are you Ok?" Harry asked.

"Hmm. Oh nothing, just thinking" she replied.

"Wanna enlighten us" Ron said now recovered from his ice cream inflicted headache.

Hermione didn't really want to tell them that her innocent thought of wondering if Cho liked sundaes too sent her off into a rather erotic but private line of thought.

"Just wondering how I should approach Cho." This wasn't one hundred percent a lie.

Harry stiffened at the mention of his crush's name. Whether it was through anger or anticipation Hermione didn't know.

"Call me old-fashioned but is a 'hey Cho, how are you?' too much for you" Ron asked before thoroughly licking his spoon clean.

"We're not that well acquainted Ron. I can't just approach her like that, she'll go right back into her shell and she needs to talk to someone she can trust. At the moment she doesn't trust me yet." She might not ever trust me, Hermione thought.

"Well if you want to speak to her you have to confront her. You need to make the first move." Ron advised.

"That's the thing I haven't seen her since we literally bumped into each other in the corridor, three weeks ago Ron." Hermione said with urgency.

"Well time for waiting is up" Harry said for the first time since the subject of Cho was brought up. He gestured out the window with a nod. "Cho is about to enter the bookstore."

Hermione looked immediately to see if he was right. Indeed he was.

Cho was trudging, alone again, to the bookstore opposite Madam Puddifoot's. Her beauty once again shining even though she was facing the other direction.

"Sorry boys, but you both are gonna have to have fun without me. I'm gonna speak to Cho?" Hermione excused herself.

"Hold on a sec Hermione. She ain't going anywhere. Why the rush?" Ron queried.

"I've been kept waiting for three weeks Ron. No time like the present." Hermione replied pulling her jacket on.

"It's Ok Ron. Coz Hermione is just so eager to ditch us for someone she doesn't even know." Harry said, obviously his bitterness had shown its ugly face again.

"Seriously Harry just ask her out already if you're that jealous." Hermione shot back.

Harry had a reply on his tongue but Hermione had already turned her back and exited the cafe.

Again words had forced their way out of Hermione's mouth without having full consultation with her head. At this rate it won't be long before she was practically announcing her feelings for Cho right in front of Harry. That day will be Armageddon for Harry and Hermione's friendship.

Brushing those thoughts aside Hermione focused on what she was going to say to her. Her anticipation to see Cho in Madam Puddifoot's had turned to nervousness. Hermione's pace had slowed from a speedy walk to almost a shuffle and she started fidgeting as she walked.

She reached the entrance to the store and tentatively opened it.

Hermione was worried about what she was going to say but she should have been more worried about FINDING the girl in this maze of a shop.

'It would help if I knew what books she was interested in' Hermione berated herself internally.

She had to resort to asking the shop attendant if she had seen a black-haired, Asian girl walk through the door just now. She hated having to ask that as it made her sound like a stalker ('although' she thought' I kinda am') but this way she would find her much quicker.

After being shown to Cho's approximate whereabouts Hermione thanked the attendant and marched off in that direction.

After that it didn't take her long to find Cho at all. In fact they almost collided, again.

"Oh, hey Hermione. We keep bumping into each other don't we?" Cho said conversationally.

"Err...yes. Totally by accident of course." Hermione said rather caught out by Cho's forwardness.

"Right. That's why you were in Madam Puddifoot's a few minutes ago and now you find your way here. And you could have asked the attendant about my whereabouts a little quieter if you wanted to sneak up on me." Cho teased.

"I wasn't sneaking. I promise. I was...I was just...making sure you're not enjoying your Hogsmeade trip alone." Hermione stammered in her defence.

Cho dropped her playful mood and told her "I thought I told you before that I want to be on my own."

This snapped Hermione out of her shy mood.

"How can you seriously want that? You obviously need to get things off your chest and talking to someone will really make you feel better." Hermione pleaded.

"What is there to feel better about? I will still be stuck with the burdens. They don't go away just by telling someone." Cho argued.

"No they don't. But at least you'll have one more person in your corner. Someone who will help you through the pain." Hermione returned.

"And you think you can be that person? I barely know you, why should I lay my trust with you?" Cho asked skeptically.

"You know i'm a friend of Harry's. He is a person full of problems that would make a therapist stunned and I help him through them each and every day. And I can do the same for you." Hermione said encouragingly.

" So that is all this is to you!" Cho said now visibly angry. "A job".

"No, of course not. What I want to help you with comes from my desire to be your friend."

"I DON'T NEED FRIENDS. FRIENDS ONLY LEAVE YOU IN END. THEY ARE ONLY FRIENDS FOR THEIR OWN PERSONAL GAIN. OR THEY WANT TO BE CLOSE TO THE GREAT RAVENCLAW SEEKER IN THE HOPES IT WILL BOOST THEIR OWN REPUTATION. FRIENDS DON'T EXIST FOR ME." Cho ranted furiously but it wasn't until she saw the slightly smug expression on Hermione's face that she noticed what she just done.

"You see. You just vented frustration. That wasn't so hard was it?" Hermione said.

"You know what. Forget this." Cho said deciding that she had had enough and began to try and move past Hermione but she just stopped with one hand on her chest.

"I won't stop trying you know? I can be just as persistent as you are stubborn." Hermione said. Once she realised where her hand was still positioned on Cho's chest she took it away as if burned by a hot poker.

"Then it's your time that will be wasted not mine." Cho finished before walking off with her soon to be purchases.

She got to about three yards clear of Hermione before Hermione exclaimed loud enough for Cho to hear. "Cho remember. You DON'T HAVE to be alone."

Cho halted slightly in her getaway but soon picked the pace up again.

'God she really is stubborn. And I like it' Hermione thought. At this Hermione beamed a wide smile and made to follow her on her way out of the store.

An; how good it feels to be writing again. If only this bleeding phone didn't randomly make the keypad disappear at in convenient times. Yes I had to write this chap from Google Docs on my mobile but hopefully i'm getting my tablet soon for Xmas and that can be the substitution for this. And yes i'm well aware of the fact that i cannot update my stories via mobile which is why i am going through the pahlava of sending him this via email plus my password to get on my account so he can update this for me. Why can't i just do it myself? Because college is over for the holidays, i haven't got possession of a computer at home and i'm too lazy to go to the library. So my good friend will post it for me CORRECTLY of course. Thanks Guy.

If you are thinking i cheated and copy and pasted quotes from OOTP you're wrong. I have actually watched Harry Potter so many times that i know almost exactly what they say in every scene. And the fact that it was on recently keeps the parts fresh in my mind. That is why the first part of this chap is identical to the scene in OOTP.

On the subject of this i know you're wondering if I'm gonna change the scenes slightly or not to get them identical but working towards different outcomes then the answer is yes. I will include some canon scenes but i will be manipulating them so that they lead to where we all want them to go and that is the eventual relationship between Hermione and Cho. If this isn't where you want to be lead why on earth are you ready this.

Anyway i promise next chap will be up much sooner than this one was.

To be continued in...Competing for Cho.


	5. Chapter 5

An;hey again told ya all that i'd be uploading much sooner. So without further ado here is Chapter 5.

Chapter 5-Competing for Cho.

"That foul, evil, old gargoyle. She isn't teaching us to defend ourselves, she's not teaching us how to pass our OWL's. She is taking over the whole school" Hermione ranted while she paced in front of Harry and Ron.

She was interrupted by a flash of fire from the fireplace and Sirius could clearly be seen through the flames. After asking about an update on Umbridge's current teaching techniques Harry answered him.

"Sirius, she isn't letting us use magic at all." Harry told him.

"Well that doesn't surprise me. Latest intelligence says fudge doesn't want you trained in armed combat." Sirius explained.

"So what? He thinks we are raising an army?" Ron questioned.

"That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is raising an army to take on the ministry. He's become more paranoid by the minute. The others didn't want me to tell you this Harry but things are not going well for the order at the moment. Fudge is cutting our intelligence at every corner and the disappearances are just as bad as they were before. Voldemort is on the move." Sirius warned them. The conversation was cut short and Sirius had to retreat quickly but not before giving a final warning saying "It looks like you're on your own."

After Sirius was gone from the fireplace a clap of thunder brought Hermione to her feet and she approached the window.

"He's really out there isn't he? We have to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us then we need someone who will."

Hermione then pointedly turned and looked at Harry giving next to no doubt that he was her mystery candidate.

It took him a few moments to realize this and he immediately backtracked.

"Whoah Hermione, I'm flattered to be thought about but I am not a qualified defence professor" Harry urged her.

"You are experienced in defending yourself against the dark arts though." Hermione reminded him.

"I hardly think being kidnapped and cursed at qualifies as experience Hermione."

"But Harry you're our only choice, who else have we got?" Hermione answered. "Dumbledore is under close observation twenty-four seven. The order, as Sirius just mentioned, is preoccupied with things as it is and no professor has the time or courage to even think about setting a secret class up."

"Can't you teach it? You're more of a professor than I am." Harry said.

"As intelligent as I am who would the students prefer; someone who knows theory about defence or someone who can show you how. Besides they will trust you over me anyday." Hermione assured him.

"I don't know Hermione" Ron added for the first time. "Most of the population of the school are calling Harry a liar. I don't see many volunteering for this."

"That is why we need to hold a meeting. To persuade as many people as we can." Hermione explained to them.

"They all think I'm crazy. They won't trust me unless they believe me." Harry said stubbornly.

"This isn't about believing Voldemort is back, it is about defending ourselves against the dangers we are soon to encounter. If they can't see that not being taught defence is not just absurd but irresponsible then we can leave them to their own devices." Hermione continued.

"You're not gonna budge on this are you?" Harry sighed.

Hermione just shook her head in defiance.

"Fine, we will have a meeting. Satisfied." Harry said.

"With your consent yes. But I won't be satisfied until we are released from our shackles and are actually taught defence by someone not corrupt and knows what they're talking about." Hermione looked sincerely into Harry's eyes.

"What do you need?" he said with sudden determination.

Hermione returned to the sofa and swiftly whipped a sheet of parchment out of her schoolbag.

"Step one was already complete before we even talked-" Hermione started.

"Hang on a minute, how long have you had this idea and how did you know I was gonna say yes?" Harry questioned accusingly.

"Firstly, a few days. Secondly, I didn't, I just wasn't gonna accept no for an answer. Now where was I?" Hermione cleared her throat before restarting. "I have already structured out a binding process. With a few enchantments I should be able to make sure that as soon as a person's name is on this parchment they can't back out, a punishment will automatically be inflicted upon anyone willingly betraying us and if Umbridge or any other person not on this parchment gets a hold of it, it will work similarly to the Marauders Map but you don't need a keyphrase, the parchment will identify if the holder is a member or not."

"Wow. How many complicated security charms do you need Hermione?" Ron said.

"Ron a secret needs to be kept a secret. This one especially."

"Hermione, you said the parchment will recognise who the holder is. The only way to do that is..." Harry informed her. It seems Harry had spotted something Hermione hoped he would spot.

"Yes Harry. This requires blood binding" Hermione answered for him.

Ron's eyes went comically wide. "Are you really going THAT hardcore on this?".

Hermione sighed. "I know it's advanced magic but it is more than necessary".

"Hey, if it works it works." Harry encouraged.

"But do you think the students will be up for that?. You know donating their own blood isn't a common or simple occurrence. Dad doesn't even do blood bindings unless he is really committed to a cause. Persuading students to sign is one thing; persuading them to give their blood is another more difficult thing?"

"Well then they know we will play hardball for this cause. It might influence people if our enthusiasm and dedication is anything to go by. Which is why we will do our bindings first and in front of them. We can give them the option of doing there own bindings in private or following our lead and doing them publically." Hermione explained.

"Well that is the security bit done." Harry said, moving the conversation along. "Who is coming and who is asking who?"

Hermione tried to hide a smile but it failed as soon as Harry narrowed his eyes at her fondly.

"You've jumped the gun again haven't you?" He asked knowingly.

"Jumped the what? A muggle gun is easy to jump over isn't it?" Ron asked puzzled.

He was ignored by Hermione saying.

"Yes, I've already thought of a much easier way to convince people to come." Hermione said bashfully.

She reached into her bag and pulled out another two sheets of parchment .She laid them down in Harry's lap and he read them.

The first sheet of parchment was a letter. It read:

_Dear Neville,_

"Neville was just a basis for the letter to be written. I won't just send this letter to him" Hermione explained. Harry continued reading.

_It is clear to some people that ever since 'Dolores' started teaching at Hogwarts many things have changed, for the worse in my opinion although your opinion may differ. One of these changes that i am particularly displeased about is the total lack of teaching ability that 'Dolores' brings to her assigned teaching subject, Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_Therefore I have sent you this letter to inform you and/or convince you to attend a meeting come the next Hogsmeade trip about signing up for a special secret defence class taught by fellow student Harry Potter._

_I know that what i'm asking for you is against school rules and will indefinitely be severely punished if we were to be caught but I believe it is for the greater good for this class to be set-up._

_I also am more than aware that many of you have a negative opinion on Harry at the moment, you may even like how the lesson structure for DADA is setup as it is. If that is how you feel then think of it as a practice session for the theory you learn in DADA. On the topic of Harry, this letter is not a plea to believe in what he says, neither is it a secret group set up by Dumbledore to rebel against the ministry. It is a secret, student-only class that is taught by a fellow student who knows the basic knowledge you need about defence. You may never have to use the skills you will learn in this lesson at any point in your lives but if such unfortunate scenarios do show up then you will have the knowledge to escape harm. If you're a person who believes that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, use this lesson to prepare yourself if you feel you need the protection. If you don't, use this lesson to further enhance your abilities. We will understand if you decline this invitation but note you may regret it at some point in future._

_The meeting will take place at 2pm in the Hogs Head pub. If for any reason you cannot attend besides a refusal and you want to be part, please notify us so we can organize a private meeting. Furthermore if you want to refuse the invitation then notify us or simply don't turn up. If you attend the meeting and decide you don't want to be included then you will receive butterbeer as compensation for your time._

_Thank you ever so much for your cooperation._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger._

_P.S. once you finish reading this letter it will automatically set alight. I would put it down if i were you._

Harry immediately threw the letter down to the floor only for nothing to happen.

_"_You Wally. As if I would put the charm on the parchment before I duplicated it." Hermione chuckled.

"Sorry, it was just instinct." Harry said "You are honestly gonna offer Butterbeer to them?"

"Let's call it Butterbeer, Prefect style." Hermione smirked.

"You mean a random, non-alcoholic beverage disguised as Butterbeer" Ron guessed.

"You guys know me too well" Hermione said fondly.

"Do you reckon that will work?" Harry asked whilst Ron read the letter himself.

"Are you kidding? Providing 'Butterbeer'. It will be like catching bees with honeycomb. It will be a full house i'm sure of it." Ron said confidently.

"Ron is right. Though i'm sure there is more to my letter than just the Butterbeer" Hermione frowned at Ron. "All the people i've invited are people we know and people willing to learn properly. So naturally no Slytherins are invited." Hermione joked.

Harry and Ron both laughed and Hermione just smiled. "Well if these letter doesn't do the trick, nothing will."

Harry reached for the second parchment.

"Oh, and they are the list of people we are inviting." Hermione said.

"I gathered"

Hermione just raised her eyebrows a second and nodded, impatiently waiting for Harry's thoughts.

"This is quite the list" Harry stated.

"Well this isn't your common birthday party. A class has a lot of students in it."

Harry just continued oblivious. "Let's see. Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred, George..."

"Cho" Ron said reading it over his best mates shoulder with a nudge. Harry blushed.

Hermione tried to stop the wave of annoyance sweeping through her.

"Nice Hermione. That was really sweet thinking of Harry like that." Ron said.

Hermione replied harsher than was necessary and more harsher than intended. "I didn't do it for Harry."

Harry went from red with embarrassment to red with anger. Ron looked like a goldfish with his gaping mouth and was rapidly throwing worried looks back and forth to his two best mates. Hermione recoiled at what she just said, slapping herself internally.

"What?!" Harry said with gritted teeth.

Hermione tried to redeem herself. "I mean. I didn't do it just for you Harry. I felt she needed to be included in something to maybe get her talking to people more. You just to get her out of her shell. The added bonus of her being the girl you like is a fortunate coincidence for you."

"Yeah. She didn't mean anything by what she said just now." Ron told him.

Harry calmed down a little but something in his facial expression told Hermione he wasn't entirely convinced by her desperate plea to redeem herself.

He excused himself and disappeared to the boys dorm.

As soon as he was out of sight Ron immediately interrogated Hermione.

"OK, what was THAT all about?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. Why did you snap like that?"

"I was only letting him know the main reason why I invited her."

"And why did that require biting his head off."

"I didn't snap at him, I snapped at you. About misinterpreting things."

"Still struggling to see why a reason such as that conjures a reaction like what you gave."

"I didn't mean to put it that harshly. The words just came out."

"Did you even think about how Harry has been reacting to small things lately? And we were talking about a sensitive topic involving Harry and Cho. You know how much Harry thinks about Cho?"

Hermione almost had to bite her lips to stop blurting in response. 'What about how I think about her'.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"Well no harm done. But just remember that in future."

"Ok. I will."

Ron yawned and said "well i'm gonna join him"

"Night Ron."

"Night Mione"

And like that Hermione was all alone.

"Hermione you lovesick Twit. Get a grip of yourself" she chastised herself.

Hermione never was a person to talk first, think later. She always knew the right thing to say in a short amount of time. But recently, since her discovery of her crush, everytime Cho was mentioned in the same sentence as Harry she almost completely lost control on what words came out her mouth and she had to rely on her head to get her out of sticky situations. And the previous outburst was the worst yet. If this continued much longer then her friendship with Harry was counting the days until it ended.

All this proved her feelings were getting stronger. Soon she will be in love with the Ravenclaw, she had a bad feeling about all this. It almost made her give up and cease her plans to befriend Cho but she knew (whether it was just her heart talking or a gut instinct) that she isn't going to trust Harry and neither will Harry try and properly understand and help Cho with her problems. Harry is the nicest guy Hermione has ever met but Hermione knew that Harry was only understanding to friends and people he has known a while. When it comes to being together with Cho, Harry will only be concerned about how to maintain his relationship with the girl. This was no fault of his own but Harry is so insecure that he will next to never be thinking about Cho until he is comfortable and settled. Cho needs her problems solved before anyone is allowed to date her, including Hermione herself.

Hermione also felt guilty that she hadn't been totally honest when she said she invited Cho for Harry. Harry, shamefully, didn't even cross her mind when she thought about Cho. What she said about the confidence bit was true but it was for her benefit that she invited Cho.

"Why Cho? Why couldn't I fall for another girl? Or better yet a boy? Why did it have to be my best mates crush I fell for?" Hermione grumbled as she flopped face first onto the common room sofa.

She knew why of course. No one was more beautiful or charming or sweet or sexy...you get the idea, no one could outshine Cho.

"I mm wer er twuly skwoowd" Hermione said into the cushion.

A few minutes later and Hermione was dreaming about the girl who MADE her well and truly screwed.

"Great spot Hermione" Ron said sarcastically as they entered the Hogs Head.

"Yeah, well I needed a place that is off the beaten track" Hermione said also a bit repulsed at the look of the place.

They made their way through the pub and to the room the group was meeting up.

"Do you reckon many showed?" Ron asked.

"Surely some have attended" Hermione insisted, if to only reassure herself.

They entered the back room and immediately were hit with a load of chatter.

Harry, Ron and even Hermione were shocked with the outcome. The room had at least eighteen students discluding the Golden Trio. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred and George were there of course but some surprise turnouts were Zacharias Smith, Parvati and Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, even a second year Gryffindor named Nigel who Hermione didn't even invite (she decided she would have to find out later how he knew of this meeting but he seemed harmless). But the one person Hermione was pleased to see over anyone in more ways than one was Cho Chang.

Hermione had to force herself to look away but it was hard because said person was staring right back. She, Harry and Ron sat at the three chairs facing the group and it wasn't long until they had the whole room's attention. Hermione awkwardly stood up and started to speak.

"Erm...hi. We all know why we are here. We need a teacher, a real teacher. Someone who has real experience defending themselves against the dark arts..."

"Why?" asked Zacharias Smith.

"Why?! Coz You-Know-Who is back, you Tosspot." Ron answered.

"Says him" Zacharias added nodding towards Harry.

"Says Dumbledore" Hermione joined in.

"So Dumbledore says coz he says. Point is where's the proof?"

"Maybe Potter could tell us more about how Diggory died." said Terry Boot.

It wasn't just Harry who sent a glare his way, Cho sent her fellow classmate a deathly glare but he never saw it.

Harry stood up. "I'm not gonna talk about how Cedric died so if that's why you're here you may as well go" he turned to Hermione and grumbled "Come on Hermione. They're only here coz they think I'm a crazy person."

Hermione started pleading when an airy voice spoke up. "Is it true you can perform the Patronus charm?". The voice came from Luna Lovegood.

"Yes. He can. I've seen it." Hermione answered for him.

"Blimey Harry. I didn't know you can do that." said Dean Thomas.

"And he killed the Basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville added.

"It's true" Ginny chirped in agreement.

"I heard he took on a hundred Dementors at once." Ron added into the fray.

"And last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh." Hermione pointed out.

"Wait" Harry said "It all sounds great when you put it like that but most of that was just luck; I didn't know what I was doing most of the time, I nearly always had help" he said looking to Hermione beside him.

"He's just being modest" Hermione assured everyone.

"No Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like it is in school. In school, if you fail you can try again tomorrow but out there, when you're a second away from being killed or watching a friend die...you don't know what that's like." Harry explained.

"You're right Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help." Hermione said urgently.

"He's really back?" asked Nigel.

Harry just nodded.

"Now, like I said in the letter, if you're still having second thoughts then you can leave and we will think no less of you. Hands up who wishes to sign their name." Hermione instructed.

Everyone raised their hand.

"This also requires blood binding for security reasons. Keep your hands up if you are one hundred percent OK with that."

Some arms lowered hesitantly before shooting up again.

"Ok. Great. Please line up to sign the parchment and when you're done you can either do the blood bindings here or in a private room if it makes you feel more comfortable. And thank you all."

After the whole group signed their names after Harry, Hermione and Ron, they all stood waiting for further instruction the Golden Trio all demonstrated the blood binding ritual and one by one they waited their turn whilst Ron did the public rituals.

Hermione took this opportunity to question little Nigel.

"Hey...Nigel, is it? I'm curious. I never actually recall sending you an invitation. How is it that you learnt of this meeting?" Hermione asked politely.

"Oh. Erm...well, a student I know got his letter and he wasn't very subtle. He kinda read the whole letter out loud"

"Where Nigel? Who else heard?"

"Oh, Don't worry. It was in the common room and there was only a few people in there. In fact, the guy who read it never even turned up."

Hermione had a good feeling he was referring to Seamus Finnegan.

"Oh that's a shame." Hermione commented. 'At least there will be less explosions'

"Miss Granger?" asked Nigel.

"Call me Hermione"

"Hermione? About what you said about having private, you know, blood thingy." Nigel asked.

"You want to have a private binding?" she asked in reply.

She would have listened to the boys reasoning for wanting a private binding but was distracted by Harry slowly making his way over to the other side of the room. In the direction of Cho.

Cho would most probably want to do a private binding too. Hermione could see what Harry had in mind and Hermione, despite her brain reminding her of her friendship with Harry, felt a surge of desperation creep in. That was when part of what Nigel was saying caught her attention.

"...I only wanted to do this because I've always looked up to Harry but I'm just scared that because I'm the youngest person here my inexperience in magic, well I don't want to embarrass myself in front of...everyone."

"Hey." Hermione cried "I know just the person who can help you."

Then she grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him through the crowd.

Harry was about to greet Cho before Hermione showed just in time. "Harry, this boy Nigel would like you to do his private blood binding for him."

"Oh". Harry said forcing a smile "I would love to but I was about to ask Cho".

"I'm sorry Harry. Really I am." Hermione hoped she sounded convincing. "But Nigel asked for you to do it personally." Nigel looked confused and Hermione just hoped he stayed quiet instead of denying what she was saying.

"Ok. I will do Nigel's right after I do Cho's."

"The thing is Harry, Nigel has to go in five minutes. The ritual lasts three minutes. He will be late if he doesn't do it now. Nigel has to meet up with someone very important, isn't that right Nigel?"

She pleaded subtly with her eyes to just go along with it.

"Yeah...That's right. My father has an urgent message that he couldn't tell me via post and I must meet him." Nigel said. He looked at Hermione as if to say 'I don't really know what you're playing at'. Hermione just gave him a look of gratitude.

"Don't worry Harry." Hermione said turning back to him. "I could do Cho's if she doesn't mind."

"Of course not" Cho answered, she had a very amused look on her face. It seemed that Harry was the only person who was none the wiser about Hermione's true intentions.

"Fine" Harry said, not even bothering to hide his annoyance. "Come on then Nigel. Let's get it done."

Harry soon disappeared into the crowd and went out the door. Hermione didn't even notice Cho sneak behind her until she whispered in her ear "was that really necessary?"

Hermione let her eyes flutter closed and gave a little gasp. "What do you mean?"

Cho stepped away and Hermione missed the closeness immediately "you know. Tricking Harry." Cho said "Are you that desperate to see me?"

"I told you i'm as persistent as you are stubborn. Now come on, I expect you want to do the ritual in a more private location." Hermione couldn't help the slight blush at the unintentional innuendo.

Cho followed Hermione out of the room. She lead them to one of the rented out rooms the pubmaster let them use. Despite the grittiness of the room, Hermione had to push away any dirty thoughts about what her and Cho could do in this bed.

"Have a seat" Hermione offered. Cho sat on the bed. Hermione whipped out what looked like a muggle boiling tube.

"I have to admit, i'm a little surprised you came" Hermione stated.

"Yeah. So am I actually. And trust me I didn't come for the 'Butterbeer'. Seriously Hermione, everyone should know that the prefect Hermione Granger never willingly offers alcohol to students, in school OR out school." Hermione chuckled and hung her head a little.

"And I also didn't come to be sociable or be part of something. I am here to focus on my studies and unlike a lot of people in the other room I already believed Harry about Voldemort being back before I came here." Cho continued. Hermione shocked to hear her say the Dark Lord's name without pause or hesitation, and even more surprising was the hatred that came with it.

Hermione muttered the correct incantations to the tube before speaking again. "I never did ask, how bad was it to lose Cedric?"

"I'm not gonna answer that"

"That's fine. I already know the answer."

Cho looked up confused.

"What? You thought I have only recently taken notice of you? I was probably the only one in the Great Hall that noticed how destroyed you looked that night school ended last year. You were too upset to even look at your food. And that made you feel worse, because you thought no one even cared enough to even notice how affected you were."

"Thanks Hermione." Cho said sarcastically, scowling deeply "thanks for that trip down memory lane".

"Don't you see the point i'm trying to make. I, Hermione, was the only person to even notice. You wanted someone to notice you and someone did."

"So what, I should be your friend because you saw me in the Great Hall" Cho replied.

"I was the only person to visit you in that compartment on the Express when you were on your own even though you wanted to be alone. If someone cares about someone they make sure they are OK, even if that person tells you not too. I followed you around a bookstore just to convince you to open up to someone. And right now I'm here, even when occupied with something else, trying to help you. What more do I need to do?"

"That's simple" Cho said dejectedly. "If you care for me you should stay away. I only seem to lose the ones who care for me."

Hermione sat on the bed beside Cho. "Arm."

Cho held her arm out to Hermione. Hermione transfigured a hairpin into a needle and pushed gently but firmly into a vein protruding out of her elbow pit.

Cho winced slightly as the needle pierced the vein and a droplet of blood appeared on Cho's smooth skin.

"That's what this is really all about isn't it, the people who once told you they cared have stabbed you in the back and the one person who really did care for you was taken from you. You're thinking that it's your fault you end up losing them."

Hermione held her wand over the droplet and muttered another incantation. Slowly the droplet rose up, hovering underneath Hermione's wand like a red moon. Slowly Hermione lead the droplet towards the boiling tube. When the droplet was directly above the tube, Hermione tapped her wand with her index finger. Instead of falling to the bottom of the tube, the droplet hovered right in the middle and started to pulsate.

"You wouldn't listen to me if I told you it isn't your fault. So, the only way I know how to stop your self-loathing is to push, and push, and push until you realise that people who truly care for you, never go away" Hermione said whilst dabbing at the bleeding arm with cotton wool. When she was finished she looked up, directly into Cho's eyes and said "And i'm never going away."

Cho, for the first time since Hermione had known her, smiled with intense happiness. "Wow. You really are amazing as they say."

Hermione was rendered speechless at the beauty of that smile.

"I cannot promise that what you will do will work but I won't make it too hard for you to try." Cho told her.

"You can't promise that it won't, and I promise I will never stop trying. Never." Hermione replied whilst her eyes went to Cho's lips.

"Thank you." Cho said softly.

Hermione was about to lean in when someone knocked at the door. "Hermione, you done in there yet?". It was Harry. The saviour of the wizarding world and Hermione's best friend, was incredibly lucky to have a door as a defense otherwise Hermione's fist may have 'accidentally' connected with his nose.

"Yes...Harry. I'm done." Hermione said hiding her frustration immensely.

The door clicked open and the raven-haired boy entered. "Erm...the group has signed and binded, we're all set to go." His words were meant for Hermione but he was speaking them to Cho.

'Retract those green eyes from Cho's brown ones before I make them cross-eyed' Hermione had to bite her lip from saying.

"Right. Let's go." Hermione said, not trusting herself to say anything more before she insulted Harry and inevitably destroyed their friendship right there.

An; I loved this chapter. I really did.

First thing's first, there was no hint in the film that any charms were on the parchment they signed so technically i'm not breaking canon by adding the blood binding. Secondly, no idea who the person who told Harry to tell them more about Cedric was, even IMDb doesn't know, so I made him Terry Boot. And finally i was gonna include the scene after the meeting where Hermione tells Harry that Cho couldn't keep her eyes off him (i was gonna make Hermione lie to Harry so that her guilt about liking his crush was quenched a little bit) but the chapter is long as it is and i also thought that Hermione deserved to have the right to get close to Cho, so i improvised and put the underhand tactic stunt in there to get Hermione alone with her.

This story has been jumping quite big chunks of the original story but in the next few chapters, they will jumping by days rather than months.

And this was typed up on my phone again but i will just send it to myself so that when i get my tablet today i can get it from my gmail and then upload. This is more of a reminder to me than an authors note as you wouldn't be reading this if i hadn't already done what i just said i was gonna do. I've confused myself, so you're not the only one lol.

And Merry Christmas to you all.

Tbc...Loving Cho.


End file.
